nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turn-Alive
Welcome Hi there Ifjtgoifji and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Nitrome Must Die. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Random-storykeeper (talk) 15:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia!!!! :D Hi! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I'm AustinCarter4Ever, the #1 Austin Carter fan! I'm so glad you're here, ! Nitrome Wiki may be a small community, but you made it bigger just by joining! I wonder what inspired you to join. You can respond here. Have an idea to express that's Nitrome-related? Try the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki! Want to introduce yourself to others? Try joining the chat room when there is a number on it and a user's icon. Or write a blog post! I hope you make lots, of friends, work hard, and have fun! Your (New) Friend, AustinCarter4Ever 16:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the wikia! Hello Ifjtgoifji!You should change your name by the way...N E ways Welcome to NW!The BIGGEST NITROME SOURCE EVER!!!!!!!So its is small,but you just made it bigger!Thanks!Heres a link to my profile: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Serbian_wikian and heres for this wikis "senior" admin NOBODY: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 16:18, March 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: sorry It is okay. Even though you did make mistakes, the mistakes were minor as what you wrote could still be understood. My favourite Nitrome character is the climber from the Frost Bite series. -- 22:08, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Avatar Hi Turn-Alive! Unfortunately, uploading fan art to Nitrome Wiki is not allowed. However, you can upload your fanart to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and embed it here using the steps on this page. -- 15:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:Signature Hi Turn-Alive! First of all, welcome to the wiki! We are happy you are here! Second, you can check your signature here: Template:Signatures/Turn-Alive if there is something you dont like, or want me to change, just ask on my talk! To put this in your signature, just follow the instructions in here: Template:Signatures#Finishing_off_a_signature -- 04:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Userbox This is the code for the "This user is a Christian" userbox: -- 14:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:Emoticon What code do you want the emoticon to occupy? For example the http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png emoticon is used by writing (content) . -- 16:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC)